


Brainwashed

by TheFreeJoker42



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42
Summary: What if Woz's betrayal of the Resistance wasn't as willing as it seemed?





	Brainwashed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this would actually be considered graphic, but I'd much rather be safe than sorry 
> 
> I don't know what this is. I wrote it in a night. I was very sleep deprived. I apologise 😂

The prisoner hung from chains in the centre of the cell, the metal digging into his wrists. His arms were stained by blood, both old and new. 

The skin of his shoulders had stretched, his joints having long since dislocated, leaving them in a burning, inflamed agony. His hands had numbed days ago, and he wondered if he'd ever have use of them again, or if he'd ever need to. 

He hadn't spoken since his capture, but his throat still felt raw. He'd tried so hard not to give his captors the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but by the time his back had more welts than skin, it was difficult to bite them down.

His hair had fallen in front of his face, scratching his eyes, but he lacked the strength to even lift his head. 

The door opened with a clang. 

"Still with us?" 

The captor awaited a response. 

He didn't get one.

"I've bought you a drink. You've been with us for a few days now, you must be thirsty. I'm sure you'll appreciate how difficult it is to get such pure water in this day and age."

Days? I've been here for weeks, he thought to himself. You won't trick me that easily. I know the facts, you can't feed me new ones. 

The captor reached out, and the prisoner instantly flinched back, the chains cutting deep into his wrists causing a new splash of blood. 

"Come now, don't be like that." The captor reached forward to stroke his stiff, bristly hair, the prisoner tensing. "I'm only trying to be nice."

He held onto the prisoner's wrist, eliciting a wince, and a tremble. 

"Ah, it isn't your fault, bless you. That Resistance really did a number on you. It broke my heart to know you'd been brainwashed-"

"You're wasting your time." His voice croaked, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest for breaking silence, but this needed to be spoken. "None of that is true."

Repeat the facts, and he can't replace them. 

"Ah, my dear friend, that truly is sad to hear."

"I have never met you, do not behave so familiar towards me."

The captor sighed, and dropped the precious, filtered water at the prisoner's feet. 

"It seems your mind hasn't been broken as much as I thought. Ah well, it's no skin off my back."

Oh dear god please no not again there's nowhere left to whip! His mind screamed. But in the face of it, he remained silent. 

Until the first bite came, and he screamed. 

"You know what? Since I think so fondly of you, I'll start with something easier. After all, I can't expect you to join the right side if we don't even know each other. Let's start with your name."

Silence.

Crack.

Scream. 

"Your name!" 

Silence.

Crack.

Scream.

"It's a simple question! I'll start. Hello, my name is Rek, nice to meet you. Your name is...?" 

"... none of your business." 

The captor took a deep breath of frustration, and grabbed the prisoner's face, looking into his red stinging eyes. 

"I am trying to be nice to you, why won't you cooperate?" 

Silence. 

Until the whip hit his cheek, and his wrists scraped against the tight metal. He screamed. 

"No worries!" The captor laughed. "I don't have anywhere else to be. We can do this all night."

The whip kept landing, and his skin kept breaking. Old wounds reopened and new ones surfaced, fluctuating between numbness and anguish. 

"Just tell me your name, and I'll stop." 

The prisoner trembled and whimpered, but remained silent. 

"Is the whip not doing it for you? I have plenty more where that came from! How about something sturdier?" 

He dropped the whip and picked up what appeared to be a lengthy metal pole. It struck immediately, and the prisoner screamed his loudest scream yet as he felt his arm shatter. 

"Your name." He swung at the prisoner's leg before he could even respond. And again and his chest for good measure. The prisoner gasped and wheezed. 

"Woz! Woz, my name's Woz!" He rasped. 

"See, that wasn't so hard was it, Woz?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a second chapter but I can't guarantee it'll go anywhere


End file.
